


Star Wars, Episodio 9.5: La Esperanza Final

by last_night_on_earth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anger, Angry Rey™, Armitage Hux Lives, BB-8's antenna permanently bent, Ben Solo Deserved Better, Don't like it? Then don't fucking read it, F/M, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Grief, Lonely Rey (Star Wars), Lots of it, Mourning, Post-Canon, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, References to Depression, Rey Misterio - Freeform, Rey To The Rescue, Rey likes to smash things, Rey what?, Stay on your lane, The jedis will be somewhat shitty like in TROS, Who are you? I'm Rey, World Between Worlds, i'm dead serious, kinda graphic, mild violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/last_night_on_earth/pseuds/last_night_on_earth
Summary: Han pasado 6 meses desde que Rey decidió asentarse en Tatooine, en el antiguo hogar de los Lars, así volviendo a estar como al principio: Sola y en medio del desierto. La ausencia de Ben Solo se vuelve cada vez más notoria en su vida y, harta de vivir como alguien muerta en vida, decide viajar por la galaxia en busca de respuestas que le han sido negadas.Ella está convencida que Ben aún vive. Y alguien del pasado está dispuesto a guiarla en este nuevo camino.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Zorii Bliss/Poe Dameron
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Star Wars, Episodio 9.5: La Esperanza Final

HACE 6 MESES ESTÁNDARES

El calor de Tatooine podría describirse como vivir perpetuamente en un horno. El viento transportaba la arena caliente de un lado a otro del planeta, a veces hasta formar remolinos que podían dejar a los viajeros varados en medio de la nada. Rey ya estaba familiarizada con todo esto, tras seis meses de residencia en el planeta. Los intensos soles habían vuelto a tostar su piel, llenándola de pecas, sus labios estaban secos y craquelados, después de todo, el desierto no tenía piedad o preferencia por nadie.

No era estaba dentro de sus planes quedarse de forma permanente, de vez en cuando seguía engañándose a sí misma y a BB-8 que en el momento dado abandonaría el planeta. Sin embargo, los días pasaron y ella seguía hundiéndose más en sus mentiras y en las arenas de Tatooine. Luego de la batalla en Exegol y el fin de la guerra, parecía no haber lugar para ella en la Nueva República: El Lado Oscuro había sido derrotado, ya no había sentido en que los jedi renacieran para equilibrar la fuerza, eso antes provocaría otro desbalance (y que la historia se repita). Consciente de ello, decidió viajar hasta el planeta natal de Anakin Skywalker para enterrar su sable láser y el de Leia Organa.

Fue luego de esa pequeña ceremonia que su vida empezó a enredarse entre mentiras.

De haber sabido la decepción y desánimo que sentiría tras la batalla, nunca habría dejado de ser Rey de Jakku, Rey Nadie o solo Rey. Tomó el apellido Skywalker para honrar a sus maestros, pero conforme pasaban los días y ella volvía a analizar los hechos que moldearon su vida los últimos dos años, dejó de encontrar sentido a ser una “Skywalker”. Estaba usurpando algo que no era suyo. Ser Rey Palpatine no mejoraba las cosas. Su abuelo fue el más grande genocida, maniático y dictador de toda la historia galáctica; sus manos seguían embebidas en la sangre de los jedi que perecieron con la Orden 66, en la de los valerosos rebeldes que lucharon por el retorno de la democracia y libertad en la galaxia, entre otros. Su vida se volvió un martirio y volvió a marcar cada día en el taller de la casa de los Lars, esperando por alguien que no regresaría. Abandonó a su familia en la antigua Resistencia. Incluso tenía descuidado a BB-8.

La vida en Tatooine se había vuelto monótona, nadie contestaba sus preguntas y ella sentía que estaba a punto de perder la cabeza. El acabose fue cuando empezó a escuchar una voz en el viento que parecía susurrar, lastimeramente, su nombre. La primera noche que ocurrió rompió a llorar amargamente, mas no era la primera vez que lloraba desde que llegó a esa prisión de arena y calor. Sin embargo, fue el llanto más intenso y emocionalmente desesperado de su vida. La realidad pegó como un gancho al estómago: Estaba sola.

La segunda vez que escuchó la voz salió a buscarla por los alrededores de la casa Lars. Solo encontró la oscuridad de la noche y la fría brisa del desierto.

La tercera y siguientes veces solo se limitó a derramar lágrimas silenciosas. La voz era demasiado parecida a la de Ben, su Ben. Pero ella sabía que **los muertos no hablaban.**

Cada noche se obligaba a cerrar los ojos, y en el día ocupaba su mente en trabajar en el taller, ir a la estación Tosche por recambios para los droides de la granja y BB-8: La arena había dañado su fuente de energía de selenio y tenía ratos en los cuales se apagaba abruptamente. Rey no soportaría perder a su única compañía, y, de alguna manera, volver a la rutina mantuvo su mente alejada por un buen tiempo de todo lo que había vivido en el breve lapso de 2 años. Asimismo, se aventuró a explorar más allá del territorio de los Lars. Nunca tuvo problemas con los jawas o tuskens, beneficios de usar la Fuerza, pero igual tomaba sus precauciones. Jamás se confío de los Teedos, y estos alienígenas no eran diferentes. Rey siempre encontraba partes que vender o intercambiar por algo de valor similar que urgiera para las reparaciones en el taller y si estaban dispuestos, trataba con ellos.

Fue en una de sus muchas y largas caminatas que encontró el viejo hogar de Obi-Wan Kenobi. El lugar se hallaba en evidente estado de abandono, lleno de arena y con algunas criaturas que decidieron asentarse en el otrora hogar de un general y maestro jedi. Rey tocaba cada rincón de la residencia con suma delicadeza, tratando de viajar en el tiempo con la mente, hasta el momento en que Luke Skywalker decidió que su destino era ser un caballero jedi en la misma sala de estar donde ella se hallaba. Luke Skywalker, padawan, caballero y después maestro jedi. El maestro jedi que decidió darle la espalda cada vez que suplicó su presencia o alguna señal. El que prometió que la Fuerza siempre estaría con ella. El abandono y la desesperación que creía enterrados resurgieron entonces con fuerza y antes de poder sucumbir a la histeria, Rey cerró toda conexión con la Fuerza. Estaba agotada y harta, solo quería descansar. Dio un último vistazo al hogar del viejo Ben, y un pequeño rincón de su mente empezó a divagar… ¿Y si en vez de Palpatine hubiera sido una Kenobi? ¿Eso podría haber cambiado el destino de Ben Solo? Los fantasmas de la fuerza eran intensos en el lugar. Se marchó.

En el camino de regreso, entre los rocosos acantilados y con viento cálido que arrastraba arena por doquier, su mente empezó a divagar entre los posibles futuros alternos de haber sido su historia y la de Ben otra. ¿Por qué la Fuerza permitía un sufrimiento perpetuo como el suyo? ¿Por qué de repente sentía que una extraña habitaba en su cuerpo? Ya le era difícil mirarse al espejo y no querer reconocer su rostro ojeroso. La mitad ausente en su vida se estaba haciendo más evidente y repercutía en su estado físico. Su cuerpo, otrora fuerte y resistente, empezaba a debilitarse con los días, apenas encontraba ánimos para salir de su cama y omitía comidas, algo que la Rey de hace un año hubiera desaprobado tajantemente. Y la ira. Ira que empezaba a carcomer sus entrañas y que aprovechaba el mínimo desliz para hacerse notar. Ya eran varios los artefactos apilados en un bote de basura, los cuales tuvieron el desfortunio de encontrarse entre sus manos cuando la ira la embargaba. Pero era una ira que no parecía tener origen exacto. Intentó meditar para hallar la posible causa de su distrés, sin embargo fue infructuoso. Conforme pasaron los días, una resonante paranoia se agregó, y la sensación de estar en constante e inminente peligro, y ello la obligó a dormir cada noche menos con la sola intención de defenderse en caso de un eventual ataque que jamás llegaba.

Las voces del desierto seguían llamándola. Pero Rey ya no encontraba justificación alguna para merodear sin rumbo, en su búsqueda.

Unas semanas después de la visita al hogar de Obi Wan, Rey acudió a la estación Tosche para negociar unas partes, le urgía el dinero para la granja. Mientras descargaba su mercadería del viejo speeder de Luke, el sentimiento de terror ya familiar empezó a envolverla y mancillarla. Lo que ocurrió después sucedió tan rápido que ni ella estuvo consciente de lo que hacía. Dos jawas la habían observado con las partes y deseaban negociar, caminaron hasta ella, pero Rey no pudo sentir sus presencias; cuando tocaron su hombro la reacción de la antigua jedi fue… Violenta. Se apartó inmediatamente y, extendiendo el brazo, obligó a la Fuerza a alejarlos de ella, ambos jawas saliendo disparados por los aires y cayendo estrepitosamente en la arena. Rey estaba en una especie de piloto automático, solo velando por su supervivencia e ignorando al resto del mundo. Fueron los gritos de un grupo de niños lo que la sacó del trance. Volvió en sí, y vio como los jawas, temerosamente, se ponían de pie y se alejaban lo más que podían. Una niña no dejaba de llorar y Rey, con el rostro consternado, silenciosamente pedía que se calmara; pero cuando intentó acercársele, la niña emitió un alarido y los demás niños la rodearon de manera protectora.

El mensaje era claro.

Rey volvió a subir al speeder, la mercadería olvidada, y regresó al hogar de Luke. Ni bien llegó y bajó del speeder, BB-8, con una batería de selenio nueva y emitiendo sonidos de preocupación, salió a recibirla, pero ella lo ignoró y se fue de largo hasta el taller de los Lars, activó su sable y destrozó el lugar. Piezas, tableros, cables, todo terminó reducido a trozos y basura. El sudor corría por su frente y rostro, confundiéndose con algunas lágrimas iracundas que surcaron sus mejillas hasta caer al suelo mientras apretaba los dientes con cada golpe que asestaba. Una vez que finalizó su ritual de destrucción tomó un respiro y, lentamente, retrocedió hasta chocar con una pared y deslizarse al suelo. Estaba exhausta, al punto que ya no podía siquiera llorar. Colocó su rostro entre sus manos y resopló, harta. Esto no debería estar sucediendo. No estaba en balance, sino completamente fuera de lugar y desequilibrada. Ella sentía el poder correr por todo su cuerpo hasta la punta de sus dedos, pero iba como las olas de Kef Bir: Rompiendo sin piedad en la costa y luego como fuego salvaje que destruía todo lo que osaba adentrarse en el mar.

\- Quizás – musitó, temerosa y con voz entrecortada – La Fuerza quiere algo de mí.

¿Acaso ya no le había pagado con el máximo precio? Su otra mitad en una díada de la Fuerza. Qué otra cosa pudiera pedir.

Una vez más, necesitaba respuestas.

Y, una vez más y tras varias súplicas, nadie llegó a responderlas.

Quizás Rey debía ir a otro lugar, donde se refuerce su conexión a la Fuerza. ¿Un lugar nuevo? Por un momento, pensar que su aventura podría continuar trajo consigo de vuelta ciertos sentimientos de alegría. Había pasado un buen tiempo desde su último viaje por la galaxia. Si las respuestas, por más que ella suplicara, no llegaban a ella; pues entonces tendría que ir por ellas. Y sabía en dónde podría obtenerlas. Antes de poder incorporarse para preparar el viaje, el miedo y la inseguridad volvieron a apresarla. ¿Y si es en vano? ¿Que seguridad tenía de que, por una vez en estos malditos seis meses, al fin sus súplicas fueran escuchadas? Era la esperanza del tonto, y ella lo era por creer ciegamente sin conocer más de la Fuerza como los antiguos Maestros jedis. Ilusiones vanas y sin sentido. Nuevas lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas, y sollozo lastimero escapo de entre sus labios. Mas no quedaba otra opción. Vivir mientras parte de ti está muerta no es vivir, apenas es respirar y, esto es, existir. No era tonto seguir teniendo un poco de fe. Y ya no tenía nada que perder. Buscaría sus respuestas, y su resolución fue firme; antes que entregarse por completo a la amrgura de vivir a secas, pues agotaría sus opciones. Ya no era su obligación cargar en hombros a la Galaxia y sus Guerras, esta vez ella decidía. Rey, finalmente, se incorporó y sacudió sus ropas, desactivó su sable láser y volvió a asegurarlo en el cinturón. Miró a BB-8, quien estaba en el umbral de la puerta del taller, con su cabeza ladeada y… La antena doblada. El pequeño droide parecía esperar algún permiso para entrar. Le sonrío de forma lastimera y asintió, BB-8 no perdió tiempo y rodó hasta ella.

\- Creo que hemos estado mucho tiempo aquí, compañero.

El droide emitió sonidos de aprobación

\- Viajaremos a Ahch-To – BB-8 volvió a ladear la cabeza, confundido – No conoces el lugar, pero Artoo sí, de la vez que fui a buscar al Maestro Skywalker. Vámonos de aquí.

El Halcón se había quedado con Chewbacca luego de la Guerra, así que ella pasó a ser la propietaria del viejo X-Wing de Luke. BB-8 subió hasta su posición mientras Rey terminaba de subir sus pocas pertenencias a la nave. Una vez que todo estuvo listo, dirigió una última mirada hacia el hogar Lars y a los soles gemelos de Tatooine a la distancia. Este planeta nunca fue su hogar, y los Skywalker jamás fueron su legado. Por fin lo comprendía. Ahch-To tendría las soluciones que necesitaba, lo deseaba desesperadamente. Mientras iba prendiendo los controles del tablero de control para emprender vuelo, rogaba silenciosamente a R’iia, deidad de Jakku, que esta vez todo iría bien y hallaría la paz que ansiaba. Y tal vez, dejaría de escuchar la voz de Ben Solo clamando por ella en el desierto sin poder hacer nada.

El estaba ahí, en algún lado. Y era su misión y propósito personal hacerlo regresar al lugar que no debía dejar ese fatídico día en Exegol: A su lado.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es mi primera historia Reylo, sin beta. Literal, quedar conforme con este capítulo me tomó mucho tiempo; aún estoy agarrando cancha al escribir así que los capítulos tomarán algo de tiempo.  
> Ojalá les guste. Si JJ Abrams y Chris Terrio hicieron un desastre con esta trilogía, quiero poner mi granito de arena y contribuir, como lxs demás autores en el fandom, a corregir eso.


End file.
